


Foolish Things

by paragonofmyheart (moriae)



Series: More Fun in Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriae/pseuds/paragonofmyheart
Summary: Niall approaches Godwin about a small gift he received.





	Foolish Things

Niall was browsing the books when he overheard a discussion between two mages who just passed their Harrowing. 

“He doesn’t sound Ferelden, but here he is in the Circle Tower.” 

“I heard he was a young boy on the run when the templars discovered him, and he only managed to get caught near Lake Calenhad due to misjudgment. Some woman promised to help him hide from the circle, but betrayed him for a couple sovereigns. Although anyone here could tell you he was certainly worth more than 2 sovereigns.” They laughed in their hushed voices. 

“No one in the circle makes any money, except for smugglers and dealers.” One girl whispered to the other. “It could certainly be beneficial to be with someone who could afford a life, if you ever managed to escape.” She gave a tired, hopeless sigh. 

“I would simply settle for a date, just outside the Docks. Right at that little inn across the lake. Quaint, sweet, and easy. Just a small taste of quiet and peaceful freedom that we both know will end soon, but in the moment we’re together, we can pretend that we aren’t templar prisoners. We can act like normal people, having a harmless drink.” Her hair bounced back as she shook her head to spy behind her for any eavesdroppers. She didn’t bother to spot Niall on the other side of the shelves. 

“I heard he’s quite cooperative, though.” 

“Oh, absolutely. Not really tied down like some of the others here, too, which makes for a more pleasant experience.” They laughed a little too loud, until the templar Cullen raced in from the hallway to check on them. 

“Oh, right, forgot we can’t have too much fun or you’ll give us the brand.” One girl teased, walking back to their quarters. 

“Don’t say things like that to a templar!” The other warned. 

“He’s soooo nervous around us. Totally not a threat.”

“Yet!” The other girl exclaimed, scurrying out of earshot. 

Cullen and Niall exchanged quick, concerned glances as Cullen went back to the hallway. Niall finally found the text he was searching for and tucked the books under his arms, heading to his quarters.

~ - * - * - * - * - * - * ~ 

“Godwin.”

Godwin was writing at his desk, studying from a book on items with magical properties in Tevinter. He looked up to see Niall holding a couple of books and a small box. “What’s this?” Niall held up the box, opening it slowly in one hand. 

Godwin continued writing his notes, no longer looking in Niall’s direction. “It’s an amulet.” He responded flatly. Niall stared at him intently, awaiting details that Godwin refused to give. 

“Not a fan of jewelry, then?” Godwin inquired patiently. 

“I just didn’t know what it was for.” He put it gently back in the box, thumbing over it slowly.

“It’s a gift. If you don’t like it, do what you want with it. Give it to someone who might like it more if it doesn’t suit you. But it’s yours if you do like it.”

“It’s nice, Godwin. Thank you.” He smiled and nodded.

“If you want to offer something in return,” Godwin paused, writing one last word in his notes, “a kiss might be nice.” 

Niall laughed and shook his head. “I can see right through you, but you’re still giving me the runaround anyway.”

Godwin stood up, pushing his chair back quickly, and turned to face Niall. “I thought you liked the runaround.” Niall’s smile grew larger and his eyes never left Godwin, who was now pulling Niall close, their chests touching. Godwin looked over Niall’s shoulder for others in the quarters. 

“We’re alone.” He whispered, smiling coyly. 

“That templar out there can probably hear us, Godwin.” Niall’s breath grew short as Godwin kissed at his neck. Godwin dragged him to the corner of the room, as far out of sight as they could possibly get, his back against the cold, hard wall. He turned Niall around and carefully shoved him against the wall, his hand tugging at his robes in the small of his back and around his waist. 

“He can leave if he’s not enjoying it.” Godwin whispered, zipping his fingers quickly through the ties on Niall’s chest and pulling at his belt, unwrapping him. Niall smiled. Godwin rubbed his hands smoothly along Niall’s thighs, slowly getting closer and closer as he kissed him passionately. 

“We shouldn’t-” Niall panted heavily, “shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“Well, _you_ can leave if _you’re_ not having fun as well.” Godwin giggled as his hand slipped under Niall’s smallclothes. 

“I can’t stop myself from wanting you.” Niall moaned as he stroked his hands along the top of Godwin’s head. Godwin kissed him lower and lower until he reached his cock. He pushed his head all the way down, swallowing Niall’s flesh intimately and immediately. Niall let out a sharp gasp as he felt Godwin’s warm, moist lips surrounding him. The pressure on his body from the motion of Godwin’s mouth sucking tightly all the way to the tip and oscillating on his way back down – a pleasure Niall had been avoiding lately, since the last time they almost got caught – sent him into deep ecstasy. He could hardly stand, knees weak and trembling.

“I can take you to the bed.” Godwin whispered, moving his mouth quickly down Niall's shaft with one hand pushing his back closer to his face, taking advantage of the angle. 

“Yes…” Niall whispered coarsely. 

Godwin stood up and lifted Niall, his legs wrapped around Godwin’s torso, robes slipping off towards the ground, but Godwin held them loosely around Niall’s body. He tossed him into the bed gently and pounced on top of him, excitedly positioning himself so he wouldn’t lean too hard on Niall underneath. Niall looked up at Godwin starry-eyed and Godwin kissed him deeply. 

“You look good down there.” Godwin murmured gleefully. Niall smiled and kissed him back, sliding his hand down Godwin’s back. Godwin slipped one hand around Niall’s erection and tugged at him briefly while they kissed, and his mouth made its way back down, pecking along Niall’s chest.

“Thank you…for this…” Niall muttered as Godwin worked his magic, caressing him and pleasuring him simultaneously, adding small kisses in between – everywhere on his body, from his inner thigh to his cock, to his chest and his mouth, to the tips of his fingers. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a while now.” Godwin laughed. “I should be thanking _you_.” Godwin moved up to eye-level with Niall, kissing him while continuing to jerk him off carefully. 

“You could just talk to me next time.” Niall said softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible the closer he got. “No need-” He was getting much too close now to speak in full sentences “to give me that – ah…ahh!!” 

Godwin swept down to take Niall in his mouth to keep the pleasure as comfortable and fluid as possible until he finished, bursting. Niall was out of breath, overwhelmed by the sensation. Godwin felt equally satisfied, missing the excitement of being with Niall intimately. He covered Niall with his robes without tying them so he could remain loose and unbound as he came down from his climax, and pulled a sheet up over his chest, settling into the bed beside Niall’s shaking body. He watched happily as Niall relaxed and his breath returned to normal.  
Niall turned over and stroked Godwin’s face, embracing him and kissing him with patience. Godwin smiled at him and pressed his lips cautiously to each of his eyelids. Niall shook him off playfully, grinning. 

“These indulgences are the only thing that keep me going sometimes.” He whispered softly. 

“Lucky for me, I suppose.” Godwin pecked Niall on the forehead, pausing the conversation to take Niall’s hand in his, interlocking fingers. 

“I’m sorry, Niall. I know the Circle life has been hard for you.”

“I heard two apprentices - or, not any more I guess - giggling about you on the way over here." Niall turned to stare at the ceiling. "Talking about escaping just for small dates, that someone like you could afford it. I thought about it as they left, and how that would be just as satisfying to me. Just to have a quiet, peaceful date without someone standing over us ready to rip it all away. Isn’t that sad? With how old I am, how lenient Irving has been – compared to mages in other circles… that these kinds of things are what I take comfort in or could ever hope for? Hopelessly still?”

“I’m glad you’re here with me, no matter the reason. Although I’m not sure I could manage to get you out of here just for a date.” Godwin ran his fingers along Niall’s jawline and down his neck. 

“You don’t need to do anything for me. I know you don’t have eyes for me alone. I don’t expect you to love me and only me, if you felt for me at all. And I would never risk your safety for something so foolish.” 

Godwin shifted his body so that Niall’s head could rest on his chest, and he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Well, you’re my favorite.”

“Whatever that means to you.” Niall nestled his head in Godwin’s arms, so comfortable that he could fall asleep right there. 

“It means that out of everyone in this entire tower,” Godwin kissed Niall on the forehead again, staring at the ceiling, “you’re the only one I would even consider doing foolish things for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload ever, so feel free to send advice on how I'm supposed to tag, format, organize, or sort this stuff, or write notes or summaries (I'm sure I could make it sound better). I don't know what kind of warnings and stuff should be used, I'm trying to be reasonable here. I'm probably going to edit these notes too lol
> 
> I didn't do much research before writing this so if there are weird canonical inconsistencies you can let me know and I'll look into it! Those gossiping mages are going to come back, I was pretty excited to test this out.


End file.
